Memories of a Fallen Angel
by Lidsworth
Summary: Obito loses the war. The world wants him dead, but Kakashi fights to keep him alive. Killing an "insane" man is a cowardice act, so, deeming Obito mentally unstable, the world locks him away forever, his only visitor Kakashi. As he slowly fades away, he begins to cling to Kakashi like a life source, even if he doesn't fully remember the silver haired man. continuing no yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

**AN:**

**Just a oneshot I was thinking of. No yaoi, just frienship. **

**Summary: Obito loses the war. The world wants him dead, but Kakashi fights to keep him alive. Killing an "insane" man is a cowardice act, so, deeming Obito mentally unstable, the world locks him away forever, his only visitor Kakashi. As he slowly fades away, he begins to cling to Kakashi like a life source, even if he doesn't fully remember the silver haired man.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. **

He wanted to scream.

Sitting on a bed, locked in a white padded room with a light burning dimly above, and tied in a white straight jacket, Obito Uchiha questioned the point of screaming.

Could he even do so anymore? Could he even speak? He doubted it. Ever since he'd lost the war, ever since the the leader had been so merciful to spare him, he'd found that his voice had begun to fade and disappear completely.

He screamed, he shouted, he cried...all the while, his voice died.

And now it was gone, and his tear ducts were dry, he couldn't remember the last time he had cried.

Could he even cry? His eyes had been sealed, but he wasn't blind. He could still see, the Rinnegan and the Sharingan had been taken from him though. He was helpless, defenseless, and all in all, lifeless.

Obito wished the the leader could just kill him. What did he have to live for? Why was he even being protected?

Was it that man?

Did the elders fear the village would retaliate against him, did they fear the villagers would try to hurt him again? Isn't that what the village wanted, for him to be dead? Then why did they stop hurting him? Guards handled him roughly, they tortured him in more ways than just physical and he took it all, welcoming death with open arms.

But that man with the white hair stopped them, he'd pleaded with the blonde the leader , going as far as to drag a staggering and drugged Obito into the office and begging the the leader to keep him alive. The the leader had succemed to the man's wishes, and Obito was now being kept alive.

Did that man plan for him to rot in this padded cell? He didn't know, but he was certain that whoever the man was, he cared about Obito deeply. He visited him every day though the Uchiha said nothing to him, he hardly looked at him ,however he was always concerned about Obito's health and eating habits (not that he ate much at all), and he always seemed to come at the most convenient times, when the poor Uchiha felt like he was suffocating.

On cue, the door to his cell opened and closed. Obito know it was that man again, he didn't have to look up. He heard footsteps, and slowly felt the pressure of another person sitting on his bed.

The man began to speak like he did every time he came, his voice monotonous and dead to Obito. However, the Uchiha didn't like the man in here because he spoke; he liked the man to be in his room because he was on sliver of sanity Obito could cling onto.

The man felt so familiar, yet so different.

Words such as, "Please," and, "remember," and "sorry" were tossed around numerous times, but Obito didn't reply. He couldn't speak. Instead, he inched his way towards the silver haired man and rested a tired head on his shoulder, knowing the silver haired man didn't mind.

He closed his eyes and felt the vibrations coursing through his body as the man continued to speak. Obito smiled just a bit, snuggling further and further against the man's body.

As he did always, the silver haired man sighed and stopped speaking.

Obito didn't mind at all though, as long as this phantom of his past could remain with him just a while longer. This man clearly understood him despite the fact the he couldn't speak or really communicate, he loved him despite the fact that he was practically locked up and deemed unstable. He cared for him enough to plead with the the leader to keep him alive.

Two strong protective arms wrapped around the frail criminal, and Obito felt himself slowly drifting into sleep, mentally preparing himself for the absence of the presence beside him the moment he fell asleep.

He wasn't incredibly sad though. He knew that this man would never leave him, he knew that this man would always come back.

And, as his eyes fluttered and fought to stay open, Obito concluded that if this silver haired man was going to live for him, than Obito might as well do the same for the silver haired man, even if at the moment, he believed life was pathetic.

OOOOO

**Throughout this, Obito see's life differently than he normally would have. This is why he does't use names. Honestly, I hope this happens to Obito. I don't want him to die, i really like Obito :(. Anyway, I have ONE irukaXkakashi picture on my DA account, trust me, it's nothin' pretty. Check out my latest pencil drawing though, I'm proud of those. ANyway, this is just my small oneshot. Was it slash/yaoi ? No, but if you squint, maybe you can see a bit of it. Please review and I hoped you liked it! Have a nice week and God bless!**


	2. Clarity

He was screaming.

He was screaming himself hoarse, thrashing and lashing out at the figures he fought to hold him down.

On good days, he wasn't like this.

Normally he sat still while the doctors injected him with medicine and moved him around. He'd Ever since the Scarecrow had visited him, he had calmed down, but he wasn't here today. He hadn't been here for a while.

He was alone. It scared Obito, and worse, it made way for the voices to return. His life source was gone, and two people entered his head.

...Tobi, one called himself, he liked Tobi. Tobi was kind and gently, he reminded Obito of his childhood, or at least that's what he remembered. But then there was the sinister old man, long white hair, sharp pointy scythe, one red visible eye, this man was an omen, a shinigami. And he lived in the darkest corners of Obito's mind, prone to chasing away what little light the Uchiha had remaining.

Not even Tobi, with all of his love and joy put together could overcome the shinigami, who both Obito and Tobi came to know as Madara.

However, though Madara could claim both of them, could possess Obito completely, Tobi always put up a fight. And it was Tobi's with Madara fighting that caused Obito to lose control and scream.

It hurt, it hurt badly.

The mental war raging his his head, memories playing through his mind like a broken movie. It was nauseating and painful.

He didn't mean to lash out at those around him, he didn't want to. But he was blinded by nightmares, by the smell of blood and the sight of decimated cadavers. Things he could not remembers.

As the two egos clashed, memories stabbed him deeper and deeper into Obito's shattered soul, like white hot knives.

All he could do was scream and kick in a feeble attempt to chase the feelings away. And when eventually their fire died down, Obito was left a mess.

A mess for other's to deal with, a mess for Kakashi to clean.

OOOOO

"What can I do?" Kakashi asked innocently as he leaned against the wall in the hospital, "it's gotten worse."  
Naruto leaned on the wall as well, arms crossed and glaring intently at his feet, "He seems to only be calm when you're around, you seem to be his clarity."

A scream ripped through closed doors, and Kakashi fought the urge to cover his ears with his hands.

"You're no longer a ninja, Kakashi-Sensei...perhaps he could be your clarity as well, a way of healing."

_Healing_...Kakashi laughed bitterly, there was no healing from him, and he couldn't offer much more to Obito either.

He sighed, "I can't do it Naruto," and with that, Kakashi staggered away, his cane tightly grasped in his hand.

The screaming subsided, and was replaced with slow and painful wailing.

**This may seem rushed, but I hope it's not terribly written. Okay, I decided to continue it. But it'll just be updated from time to time, like a drabble. This chapter is in response to the latest Naruto chapter. I hope Kakashi doesn't die, the wound is in his stomach, so, perhaps he'll lose his chakra, or be paralyzed...So I hope you all like it, i enjoy constructive criticism, just no flames! Also, Kakashi and Obito WILL NOT end up together if I finish this, I don't ship it, not at ALL. Obito only belongs with Rin. Anyway, hope you liked this chapter, and God bless :D**


	3. Interaction

AN: At lesat Kakashi's not dead :D But looks like it's it for Obito, i mean, If Madara succeeds with the reviving thing. However, I think that Naruto or Hashirama may do something about it, I don't think those two will tolerate Madara's cruelty. Anyway, on with the next short chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

OOOOO

**Interaction**

Naruto believed once that to communicate with another could only achieved through an exchange of the fist, that "special cases" could not be reached through mere words.

While waging war with Obito, Naruto had suggested to himself that Obito was one of those special cases. Words were immune to him, even words from a practical copy of the Uchiha himself.

So Naruto used force to reckon with the older man.

That was then, and clearly, looking at the shattered man sitting on the bed below him, this was now.

Fist wouldn't work with Obito, not anymore. And, as usual, neither would words.

Kakashi had walked out on his friend, but Naruto figured he'd be back soon. As for now, Naruto contemplated on other ways to reach the closed off Uchiha.

The man didn't even jump at the mention of his name. With a sigh, Naruto took a seat on the bed next to the oblivious man.

So slowly, so delicately, Naruto wrapped an arm around Obito's boney waist and pulled him close to his own form.

For a while, there was silence and little to no motion. Almost if time had halted for this very moment.

Time resumed.

Naruto inwardly smiled as he felt a head rest on his shoulder, tension easing away from the stiff body and melting into the younger form.

Progress was slow, not impossible, and Naruto suddenly felt himself yearning to get closer to the broken raven.

Not with fist though, nor words. Perhaps other actions spoke louder.

OOOO

**Next, maybe i'll add Sakura. Have a nice week and God Bless!**


End file.
